May's Story
by rukia23
Summary: KandaxOc. She was forced into the Black Order and told to become an Exorcist. All she wanted was to be asked, not be told what she would do with her life. An unlikely person makes that wish reality.


Disclaimer- I don't own D. Gray-man

Hello! Here's yet another attempt at a one-shot. I was bored and this was something I had started awhile ago and decided to finish. It didn't come out quite as planned, I had expected it to be a bit more serious, but oh well. Hope you enjoy my attempt at humor.

* * *

**-May's Story-**

The Black Order, an elite organization that was comprised of hundreds of the world's smartest scientists, many people skilled at field research called Finders and a handful of extremely powerful warriors called Exorcists that used an ancient weapon known as Innocence. Their mission: to ensure that the world wasn't brought to ruin by the Millennium Earl and his clan, the Noah. The Earl and the Noah used weapons called Akuma that were once living humans to complete their evil deeds.

This was no easy task however and with so few warriors on their side The Order wasn't fairing well. The battle had been raging for thousands of years and it seemed like they just couldn't get anywhere no matter how hard they fought. Tensions were running high with each passing day as Exorcist after Exorcist fell in battle causing their already small number of warriors to dwindle precariously. The Earl had no limit to how many Akuma he could create for humans were prone to fall into his hands much too easily.

Exorcists were not as easily replaced, but when someone was found that could accommodate the sentient Innocence that allowed the Black Order to fight against them they were not overlooked. They were taken in by the Order. Whether it was willingly or not depended upon the person.

* * *

The young black haired, blue eyed girl had asked a simple question, her blue tinged lips shaking while water dripped from her hair and soaking wet clothes to puddle around her. "Why?"

"You don't get it yet, runt? Because you were chosen by the Innocence. Stop looking so pathetic and get up. I'm not carrying you." The black haired man, an Exorcist named Kanda, that had been sent to escort her to the chief of the main branch scoffed and turned away from the shivering girl who couldn't have been more than seventeen, waiting for her to get up and follow him.

Her hands had fisted at her sides and her head had dropped into her chest. "Who cares if I look pathetic? I was dragged here against my will and told I was to fight those monsters all because some stupid rock you people call Innocence reacted to me. Why should I care what you people think of me? You are tools and I don't intend to be used like you." Pushing herself up from the floor and the puddle she had been sitting in, she turned and was going to make her way back to the doors she had been brought through, but her wrist was roughly grabbed.

Yanking the girl around, Kanda glared at her. "You don't have a choice."

He wasn't in the mood to deal with a scrawny brat and wanted to take her to Komui like he was supposed to and then go meditate. Usually his glare made people wither in fear, but this girl merely looked at the hand wrapped around her wrist, blinked. Before he even knew it she had ducked down, her hand still in his grasp as she raised her right foot catching him squarely under the jaw.

Surprised, he released her wrist and stumbled back a step. He was so stunned that the skinny girl in front of him that was shaking from the cold and looked about as strong as a mouse had actually been able to land a hit on him, a pretty good one judging by the ache in his jaw. Growling under his breath, he scowled menacingly. "That was a mistake."

Snorting, the girl kept looking at him from over her shoulder. When she turned to face him, her face blank and her hands folded over her chest, she smirked. "Yeah? Are you saying that some little girl could never hit a pretty boy like you and it had to be a fluke or are you saying you'll make me regret what I did? Because I'd like to see you try."

"You're so dead," Kanda threatened.

Not moving while Kanda flew at her, the girl simply moved aside once he attempted to throw a fist out at her and without missing a beat, she let her hand curl around the hilt of the katana on the man's back. It easily came free of its sheath and with an arrogant chuckle, the girl gripped the hilt tightly and with hands that didn't seem to hesitate even slightly as the blade was raised and pressed into the owner's neck.

"What?" Kanda flung himself around, ignoring the sting of the blade that dragged across his skin. His eyes were wide, but they narrowed immediately upon seeing his katana in the girl's grasp. "How did you-"

"Do you really think I'm that weak? I wouldn't have been brought here if I was. You assumed I was just a weak little girl and weren't taking me seriously. You thought you could beat me by knocking me out, you never thought that I could ever evade your attack. Arrogant. You let your guard down and while I'm not used to fighting with a blade, I've got to say that the one you've got here is pretty nice."

"Give it back," Kanda demanded.

"No. You brought me here to kill, right? So I might as well start with you!"

"Are you insane?" Kanda shouted, dodging a fluid and powerful swipe.

Ignoring him, she threw herself at him and using an underhanded swing nearly succeeded in taking his head off. All she managed though was to cut through part of his black and white coat. With his coat now partially open May could see the bandages wrapped around his torso and with no hesitation spun herself around and brought her foot as hard as she could into his side. He doubled over, but blocked the knee she was sending towards his face, pushing her away from himself and glaring at her.

"That was a cheap trick," he accused, wiping some blood from his lip.

"Don't care," she replied smugly.

She charged again, kicking and lashing out with the sharp blade of the katana she had stolen. Despite the fact that she had the advantage of having a blade, the match was fairly even. Blows were blocked, taken and returned. May gained the upper hand when she landed another blow on Kanda's torso, this one much rougher than the first.

The black haired man fell to his knees, coughing up a stream of blood and May couldn't help but to smirk as she raised the katana. When she brought it down to strike a strange looking hand was suddenly blocking her way and protecting Kanda. Pushing as hard as she could against the hand, she pulled the sharp steel down and was pleased to see that she had managed to inflict a shallow cut on the surface of the demon like appendage.

"What's going on here? Kanda, are you-"

"Shut up, moyashi! I could have handled this myself."

"Yeah, then why are on the ground, huh?"

"I don't really care who you are, but you're in the way," May yelled, charging at the white haired boy who had saved Kanda.

"Huh? I'm Allen and... What the hell did I do?" The boy cried, holding up his strange limb and blocking the sword from slicing him in two.

There was a shower of sparks and a grunt from Allen when the sword managed to once again pierce the thick skin of his own anti-Akuma weapon. He recognized the katana in the girl's hand and sparing a quick glance at Kanda, noticed that the man's weapon was missing.

"Mugen," Allen muttered, frowning at the realization that the soaking wet girl in front of him had somehow managed to get the sword away from Kanda. "How did you-"

"Enough talking," the girl snapped blandly, raising the katana and lunging forward. "I'm supposed to kill monsters, right? You people are all monsters as far as I'm concerned, so die!"

Kanda's katana slammed into the thick gray skin of Allen's transformed arm and the white haired teenager grimaced at the force that made him slide back a few inches. Spinning and lowering herself slightly, the young girl smashed her foot into Allen's stomach. Allen coughed when his back smashed into the hard stone of the wall behind him.

By now a crowd was beginning to gather, but no one really knew what to do. They knew they needed to stop the rampaging girl that was pummeling Allen into the wall behind him, but no one had any idea how to do that.

"Chief Komui!" One of the men cried in relief when a tall dark haired man wearing glasses and a white hat nonchalantly walked onto the scene.

"What's going on here," he asked curiously.

"You've got to stop her before she kills Allen and Kanda!"

"So that's the new recruit, hm? She's pretty strong," the man replied thoughtfully.

"Chief!"

"Alright, alright," the man sighed, pulling a small straw like object from his lab coat pocket. Bringing it to his lips, he blew a quick burst of air into it and sent a needle zooming towards the young brown haired girl's neck.

When it hit, she pulled it out quickly and stopped her assault on the boy known as Allen to turn and glare at him. He chuckled nervously and pointed to a tall brown haired man next to him. The man paled and was about to turn and run when the girl started to advance towards him, but after two steps, she wobbled and fell face first onto the floor.

"It seems the stories were true, she's quite the handful," Komui said while observing the girl asleep on the floor.

"What the hell is going on, Komui?" Kanda demanded, shoving himself up from the floor and stalking towards the sleeping girl to retrieve his katana. Pulling the hilt from her grasp, Kanda scoffed angrily and turned back to Komui. "What do you think you're doing bringing a psycho like her here?"

"Hm? Well she maybe a bit..difficult, but she'll get over it in time. We just have to be patient."

"Patient!" Kanda snapped. "Che! She's insane!"

"Now, now Kanda. You can't really blame her for reacting the way she did. She was brought here by force after all."

"I thought that people who could accommodate Innocence were given a choice," the brown haired man beside the chief asked.

Komui sighed and pulled his cap from his head. "Some of them, but there are some that aren't given any choice at all. She's one of those that had no choice. There have been many Exorcists that have been forced from their family and friends and told to never return to that place by the Order."

"That's cruel."

"It's even more cruel because like Allen, she wasn't just chosen to wield Innocence as a weapon, she was chosen to carry it in her body. The choice to become an Exorcist was never hers, it was decided for her."

"That explains why she was so freaking fast," Kanda grumbled, glaring at the unconscious girl.

"I should get her to a room and strap her down. Be glad you two survived meeting her, from what I hear she gave the team escorting her here quite a bit of trouble. It's my understanding that she was wondering around the slums and underground world of London. Her family was killed by an Akuma sometime ago and she's been alone ever since fending for herself in a world where no one trusts anyone. As such it's no surprise that she's exceptionally strong and skilled with most weapons. It's unknown yet just what the properties of her Innocence may be, for now all we know is that she that she is not only strong and fast, she learns by simply watching others around her. It's probably a good thing you hadn't used your katana before she got it away from you, Kanda. You likely would have suffered worse injuries than the ones you're leaving with," Komui said, staring down at the unconscious girl with a small almost apologetic frown. "Oh and Allen, you should come see me later, we'll need to repair the damage to your arm."

Tensing, Allen turned white as a sheet and sighed dejectedly. "Ok," he muttered, not looking forward to the painful procedures that he was going to be put through by the Chief once again.

"What's she doing here," Kanda grunted, scowling at the dark haired girl that stood beside Komui's desk.

"She wanted to see you, didn't you, May?" Komui asked, smiling encouragingly at the girl who had her head bowed.

"I wanted to apologize for attacking you. I was upset and not thinking clearly," May said, her eyes rising to meet Kanda's.

"Che." Kanda scoffed and turned his head away, for some reason the girl's eyes meeting his had made him mildly uncomfortable and he wasn't sure why. "So you got the little brat to behave, huh, Komui?"

May's eye twitched and Kanda smirked.

"Now, now Kanda there's no need to be so rude. May hasn't had it easy, but she's adapting well. Of course she hasn't agreed to actually become an Exorcist yet, but we're working on that. Aren't we, May dear?" Komui asked, grinning at May who tilted a brow and snorted.

"No, you keep telling me I have no choice and I won't accept that."

"And things were going so well," Komui pouted.

May rolled her eyes. "I apologized to the pretty boy like you asked, I'm going to my room."

"Who are you calling a pretty boy, runt?" Kanda snapped.

"You, who else, pretty boy," May replied with a quick smirk.

"Why you-"

"You know the two of you would make a cute couple," Komui stated suddenly.

Both people stopped, blinked, turned to look incredulously at Komui before shouting, "What the hell?"

"I'm just saying," Komui said dismissively.

"I'm going to my room," May muttered, stalking away from Komui's desk and past Kanda.

Kanda watched her go, unaware of Komui's curious gaze on him.

* * *

"I said I won't do it," May hissed defiantly.

"I'm not fighting the runt," Kanda said blandly.

Komui sighed. "We need to see what May is capable of. Meaning we need to put her in a battle situation and since I can't let her out of the castle because she'd run off and the Order would kill me, this is the only way to do that."

"Don't care," both May and Kanda replied, glaring at each other before scoffing and turning their heads away from one another.

* * *

May took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She had stumbled upon a secluded meditation room and with nothing better to do while avoiding Komui and his attempts to get her to agree to be an Exorcist, she sat down to meditate.

"What are you doing here?"

Opening her eyes, May glared at Kanda. "Meditating, what's it look like pretty boy?"

His brow twitched. "Can't you do it somewhere else? I don't feel like having to listen to you breath when I meditate." He sat down a few yards from, making himself comfortable.

"Oh just shut up and meditate I don't feel like arguing with you. I spend enough time arguing with Komui."

"You still haven't agreed to become an Exorcist," Kanda asked after a few moments of silence.

"No," she answered shortly.

"You realize you have no choice, right?"

May clenched her jaw and flexed her fingers. "Yeah, I know that," she answered tiredly.

"Then why waste energy arguing about it?"

She shook her head and glanced over at Kanda. "Did you chose to become an Exorcist?"

Kanda frowned. He didn't like talking about his past, he didn't like talking in general so why couldn't he stop. "No."

"People should be given a choice. I haven't been given anything other than orders."

"Orders you haven't followed," Kanda pointed out.

May smiled. "I'm waiting."

"Waiting?" Kanda repeated. "For what?"

"To be given a choice."

Silence followed her remark and after a few moments, she stood up. "I'll let you meditate in peace. Sorry for being a bother."

"You can stay," Kanda said abruptly.

Blinking back at the dark haired man, May hesitated.

"Just sit down and shut up already," Kanda muttered, closing his eyes as he situated himself to do the same.

* * *

Komui smiled and chuckled to himself as he took a peek into the meditation room. For the third day in a row May and Kanda were sitting in the quiet chamber together. They weren't speaking just meditating, but every May was beginning to grow restless as was Kanda, who twitched when May sighed.

"Stop moving so much, runt, you're ruining my concentration," Kanda muttered.

"As soon as you stop breathing, pretty boy," May retorted.

"You're annoying."

"Shh," May hissed. "I'm trying to relax."

Twitching, Kanda went back to trying to meditate. The playful exchange of words repeating after a few moments of silence. Komui wondered if either one of them noticed the grins on their faces.

* * *

She screamed, her hands clenching so tightly that her nails dug into her flesh, drawing red blood that spilled from between her fingers. Her head tilted back, pressing into the hard, flat pillow beneath it and her back arched off of the cold sheet covered experimentation table she was strapped to. Tears slid from her eyes that were screwed shut as her teeth clenched together, drowning out the scream that was still in her throat.

When the pain stopped, her body relaxed and she let out a shuddering gasp of air and opened her eyes. A stream of tears fell from her deep blue eyes and down her pale face, a sob wracked her body and she stared up at the ceiling of the brightly lit white walled room.

"This would be a lot easier if you would just cooperate. All you have to do is follow orders like a good little Exorcist."

"Screw you," she hissed at the tall figure that come into view.

A man with blond hair, a toothbrush mustache and an imposing aura stared down at the dark haired girl witheringly.

A scream tore through the air as a jolt of electricity surged through the girl's body. The pain faded and the teen whimpered when the man stepped closer to her, a syringe in hand.

"If you would just stop fighting us I wouldn't have to do this. All you have to do is agree to be a good little Exorcist and-"

"You think torturing me will get me to follow orders," the girl said through raspy breaths. "You're insane."

The man glowered at the defiant look in the girl's blue eyes before jabbing the needle into her arm and pushing down on the syringe to inject her with the clear fluid inside it.

Almost immediately she could feel her head spin and her stomach do somersaults. Her vision grew unfocused and her body felt heavy and numb all at the same time.

"Your family was killed by the Akuma, weren't they," the man's deep voice said to her, it sounded distorted to her ears, uneven.

She tried to twist away from him, but couldn't move her body. "Stop," she wasn't sure if she said it aloud or thought it, but she kept repeating it over and over as the man kept speaking of the Akuma, the monsters that had taken everything from her.

"Do you remember that day? It must have been hellish, like a nightmare."

'Of course I remember that day, how could I forget it. I saw it, I saw it all,' she knew wasn't speaking now, just thinking, her thoughts jumbled as visions swam out of the recesses of her mind of a night she had tried so very hard to forget. A night she had stored away and locked up to never think of again.

"What are you doing," a familiar voice shouted. "Are you trying to kill her, Leverier? She's at her limit!"

'Komui,' the girl thought. 'Help me. Make it stop.'

"If she won't agree to do her duty as a wielder of Innocence then she is of no use to us."

"What did you give her?"

"A drug to stimulate memories and increase brain activity to induce a state similar to that of a nightmare. Only more realistic."

"That's enough. This girl is under my care-"

"And yet you've made no progress in getting her to cooperate."

"It's only been a month," Komui interrupted. "She's still recovering from the trip here. She's malnourished and in no condition to fight as I'm sure you've noticed. Outside of that, she was making progress. She's been talking to people and showing an interest in what the Exorcists do. There was no need to go this far, I was handling the situation."

"Not good enough," the blond man stated coldly.

"I won't allow you to continue with this-"

"You have no authority over me."

"This is my lab and I have authority over that. If all you want is her word that she'll fight the Akuma as an Exorcist then I'll get it for you, but not like this," Komui said.

"Fine, you have one day, Komui." The blond man made turn and leave, but paused and glance at the black haired man that was standing over the half dead looking girl, her body was twitching and her eyes were unfocused and glazed over. "It would be best to keep her strapped down until the drug wears off. As I said the drug produces very realistic images."

Komui made no indication that he heard the warning, he simply leaned into the table, his hands gripping the edge as he bowed his head. When he heard the girl on the table muttering to herself, he raised his head and studied the pale girl. He put a hand on her forehead, she was extremely pale, but she was burning up.

"May," he called gently. "May, can you hear me?"

She began whimpering, twisting and turning, trying to free herself of the bonds that held her so she could escape the demons that haunted her. "Komui," she mumbled.

"I'm here, May. Just relax, alright? We'll take you to your room." He began unstrapping her from the table, grimacing when he saw not only the red marks that marred her pale skin, but the blood that was crying on her hands from the cuts she had made in her palms. Once she was unstrapped, he carefully put an arm beneath her legs and the other beneath her back.

When he gently lifted her into his arms, she groaned and buried her head against his neck. Komui smiled softly and looked down at the girl who wore nothing more than a thin white gown. Her eyes had closed, but they were moving beneath her eyelids, the movements jerky and uncertain. Her breathing began to grow unstable and the twitching of her body began to get more pronounced.

"It's alright, May," Komui assured her, carrying her from the cold lab. "Everything will be alright."

It was happening all over again, there was blood, screaming, chaos. She was seeing it, she was hearing it, but she wasn't really there. It was as if she were watching a movie, a very real movie. Part of her knew that it wasn't real, that the images she was seeing, the sounds, the feelings where all part of a nightmare like the man Komui addressed as Leverier had said. She knew she wasn't back in her home town, that she was in the Black Order headquarters and that she was being carried through its halls, but everything felt so real despite that.

She flinched hearing a terrified scream and feeling warm blood splash over her face. Her mother lay in a pool of blood only a few feet away, stars blossoming over her skin until her body was black. Then she turned into nothing more than a pile of dust.

The emotions she experienced then were the same as they had been when she was only seven years old. She couldn't scream, she couldn't run, she could only stand and stare as tears streamed down her face.

"May?"

She heard the shout, jolted out of her stupor and she ran.

"May?" Komui cried in alarm, the girl who he thought had been sleeping, had broken free of his hold and had run down the hall at incredible speed. She was out of his sight before he even had a chance to try and follow her.

* * *

'This isn't real, this isn't happening.' She told herself, trying to make her brain stop sending false signals to the rest of her body. 'This isn't real.'

No matter how much she told herself it wasn't real, she couldn't stop running. Or crying. She didn't know where she was going, she couldn't make out the differences in the world her mind had produced and the one she was actually, physically in. It wasn't until she had drained nearly every ounce of energy from body that she stopped, collapsing onto the floor, her hair hanging in her face and her chest rapidly rising and falling as she gasped for breath.

"Stop," she muttered. "Please..."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Kanda," she murmured absently, not looking up at the man in front of her who had realized that something wasn't right.

His brows had drawn together and he was frowning down at the top of her head. She was shivering and despite the fact she was sweating there were goose pimples on her exposed arms. He noticed the gown she wore, generic and reminiscent of a hospital gown. The cuts to her hands, the bruising on her wrists and ankles and her altogether disheveled state told him that whatever happened to the pathetic creature in front of him had not been kind. For some inexplicable reason the thought irritated him. He scoffed to himself, pushing the thought aside. Why should he care what happened to the girl? She wasn't his problem, but he still couldn't walk away from her. Something was drawing him to her, something he was trying hard to ignore.

"You're going to catch cold sitting out here like that," he said, hoping that perhaps she would get up. Not that he was worried. He just didn't want to leave her sitting in the middle of the hall and end up being blamed if something happened to her.

She was still unable to completely tell the difference between reality and the nightmarish world her mind was recreating, but she managed to get unsteadily back onto her feet. She took a few steps before her exhausted body gave out entirely.

"Jeez, you're annoying." Kanda grunted, catching her and keeping her from falling to the stone floor. When he got her into his arms and could actually see her face, he noticed himself staring at her for much longer than he had meant to. Scoffing, he shook his head and began walking down the hall.

Not knowing where else to go, he ended up in his room. Setting her down on his bed, he frowned down at her unsure of what to do. She was still shivering and she curled up into a ball to try and keep warm. Sighing, he tossed a blanket over her and sat down against the wall, pulling Mugen from his back and resting the katana against his knee.

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop glancing at the girl in his bed. It seemed she had been given a choice, but it was definitely not what she had been expecting.

* * *

"Did you ever think about asking her," Kanda asked, his voice laced with annoyance as he walked up to Komui who was seated behind his desk his head in hands.

"What? Ah, Kanda, I don't suppose you've seen May?"

"She's sleeping."

Komui looked relieved. "Is she alright?"

"She's sleeping," Kanda repeated.

"Where? We've looked everywhere."

"My room. Now back to my question, did you ever think about simply asking her to be an Exorcist?"

"I don't follow... And she's in your room? You never let anyone in your room. You must really like her-"

"What do you mean you don't follow? Did you ever think to give her a choice, to ask what it was that she wanted?"

"Of course, but it makes no difference. She has no choice."

"And she knows that," Kanda replied. "All she wants is to be given a choice, an offer, not an order."

"I've never seen you care about anyone else before, Kanda. Seems May has found a good friend."

Kanda glared at Komui. "I'm not her friend. I'm just tired of listening to her argue with you everyday."

When Kanda turned to leave, Komui quietly muttered, "Take care of her, Kanda."

Kanda paused, he had heard the statement and he knew Komui had meant for him too. Grunting, he ignored Komui and returned to his room.

* * *

When she woke it took several moments for her vision to clear. She knew she wasn't in her room, but she didn't know where she was. The only light was from the full moon that hung in the sky outside, casting a pale, ghostly glow on everything. Including the face of the man sleeping against the opposite the bed.

"Kanda," she murmured, her brows furrowing when she realized the room must be his.

'Why would he bring me here,' she thought while studying his sleeping face. He looked peaceful and she couldn't help but to admire the lines of his face that had relaxed now that he wasn't scowling.

She was moving before she realized, kneeling in front of the sleeping man and reaching a hand towards his face to brush his bangs away. She didn't know what had possessed her to do it, but she couldn't stop herself.

When Kanda's eyes opened and he snatched her hand away from his face, she gasped, but didn't attempt to pull away.

"You're awake," Kanda said, his grip on her hand relaxing, but not releasing it.

She nodded mutely. Her eyes roaming over his face before locking on his eyes. Neither one spoke, just stared at one another for several long moments.

"Kiss me," May said quietly.

"What," Kanda replied incredulously.

May smirked. "Kiss me."

"No way."

"Who said you had a choice?"

His cheek twitched.

"Kiss me," May repeated.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Why would I?"

"Because you want to."

"Do not."

"Are you scared, Kanda? How cute," May cooed.

"I'm not scared of you. You're an annoying runt. What's to be scared of?"

She shrugged. "Fine, don't kiss me. I'm sure there's someone else out there willing to instead." She mused, standing up. "I wonder what that Bookman guy is doing, he's pretty cute and he-"

"Stay away from that womanizer," Kanda interrupted, scowling and twitching when May smirked at him.

"Kiss me and maybe I will."

"Not happening."

"Then I'm off-" She squeaked in surprise when Kanda grabbed her hand and stood up quickly. His lips pressed down on hers briefly before he pulled away.

"Happy now?"

"No. That was pathetic."

His eyebrow twitched. "I should have left you in the hall."

May grimaced and looked away from Kanda, suddenly remembering everything that had happened that day. The torture, the pain, the screaming, the too real visions of her family being murdered in front of her.

He didn't like the look in her eye. She looked broken, lost and alone. It didn't suit her, he was used to seeing her smile and laugh anymore, her eyes always seemed full of life and amusement.

He didn't bother thinking about what he was doing, if he did he wouldn't have done it. Pulling her against him with one arm, he placed his free hand on her cheek and used to tilt her face back up to his. His lips were against hers not a second later.

May gasped, surprised and caught completely off guard.

"And you said I was pathetic," Kanda said, pulling his lips away from May's.

"Oh, shut up, pretty boy," May replied, tugging him back down and recapturing his lips with her own.

* * *

"Would you like to become an Exorcist, May?" Komui asked the black haired girl that stood in front of his desk with a scowling Kanda standing beside her looking quite irritated at having been dragged down to the his office.

"I'll be an Exorcist," May said, smiling at the surprise on Komui's face.

"What," Komui asked, confused. He hadn't expected it to be so simple.

"Under one condition," she said, her grin widening. "I hear that Bookman guy doesn't have a partner and I hear he's single too. I want to be partnered up with him, ok?"

"What the hell?" Kanda snapped, glaring at May.

She winked at Kanda, laughed and skipped off, calling over her shoulder, "Just kidding. Love you, pretty boy!"

"Don't you dare say a word," Kanda growled at Komui who looked like he was trying desperately not to laugh.


End file.
